User blog:Spikewitwicky/January 28th, 2016 - Spike's Journal Entry
I'm going to vent really quickly about the Autobots. I think they sort of rushed into this deal with Dr. Arkeville. I get it. They were homeless. Autobot City was under Decepticon control, and if something wasn't done soon, the Decepticons could have easily gained control over Autobot City and used it as a weapon against cities in the U.S. and Mexico. So, we got Dr. Arkeville to agree to help, and in turn, the Autobots agree to 'take over' his imprisonment. Only thing... even though the Autobots have 'bots who can look after Dr. Arkeville, according to Human Rights groups ... and Jumal, prisoners need SOME sort of human contact. And I'm the only human here on a regular basis. So, I've sort of become a warden. Not to diss correctional officers, but this is one role I'm NOT comfortable doing. Medic - sure. I love being a medic more than almost anything. Diplomat...sure. Not as great as a medic, but I'm learning. But ward... So, yesterday, this Joe ... Slipstream, no - Spitfire - like that failed Marvel 'New Universe' title, Spitfire and the Troubleshooters. I guess he does security for the Joes. He came to me ... in kind of a creepy way. He said he was offering to take Dr. Arkeville off our hands. He would be put in a facility where "monsters like him deserve to go." He didn't say where. It sort of left me cold - like ... and I would never say this to the Joes in public, but if the Joes had unrestrained power, they would be like this - dump your enemies in a facility with no oversight. Anyway... I talked to Crosscut . He unfairly critizied me for not keeping the Autobots' word. All I asked was how binding was our agreement with Arkeville. I made a pitch to Dr. Arkeville. Most likely, he'd be surrounded by other humans. But Arkeville had no interest in leaving. Why should he? He's protected, fed, and given all of the advanced tools by the Autobots (though we've taken those away while these Joe prisoners are being kept in the brig). Dr. Arkeville went so far as to threaten me...twice. First, saying if he wanted to kill me, he'd have done it already. And secondly... if I approved (I won't have the last word, obviously) of the deal, or if I advocated it - I would pay dearly down the road. OK, those are TWO threats against me...and possibly my family. I'm sure we have some clause in the agreement that would render it null and void if Arkeville made any threats against the Autobots and their allies (ok, is it a threat, or an action? because the difference can be razor thin). So... here I am. I'm so used to trying to break everything down to a 'black' and 'white' issue. Right vs. wrong. Now, this comes up. Really, what is Dr. Arkeville? He's a monster. A mass murderer. Certainly insane. Thousands of people lost their loved ones because of his actions. And they didn't get the justice of seeing him tried for his crimes. So... for someone so inherently evil - what harm would it be for the Autobots to sign off on this - and send Arkeville to a just fate, in a maximum security prison where he will never see the light of day. He would never escape, and in all actuality, my family and I would probably be safer with him in a Joe maximum security prison as opposed to living in the same city as I am. Where there's already been a power outage that deactivated his cell. Leaving him open for escape. But... that's not what the Autobots are all about. And by proxy, I have to live up to the Autobots' standards if I want to stay here. We gave Arkeville our word. We should honor it. But in my opinion, Arkeville making threats on my life should make that deal null and void. I'll see what Crosscut thinks. On a separate note... this caused a huge-ass anxiety dream last night. I dreamt I was in Arkeville's lab in Decepticon Headquarters. Instead of my dad being enslaved by Arkeville, it was me. I was working in a mine, and I was in total fear of him. Spikewitwicky (talk) 15:25, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts